Finally Found You
by Verbophobic
Summary: Ironhide's only love (O.C.) had gotten amneasia. Will she remember him or will he be just a memory. If she does remember him, what will their life be like with her blank spots? He only just found her love now it's lost. Will he be able to find it one more time?


**Another thing inspired by Ninnasims3. Again permission was given and everything. The title and the amnesia idea was inspired by her wonderful story. Really, you people should check her out.**

Twoshot or A Second Story?

The ground beneath her quaked and she forced her eyes open. Where was she? Something large block all light out and she felt metal move under her. It was warm, almost like a living being. Familiar. The weird metal just felt so familiar and she felt safe and comfortable and she relaxed into a peaceful slumber. The pained unconsciousness from before was gone.

Ironhide had gotten October to Ratchet as fast as he could after the Decepticon attack. The surprise attack had led to her getting hurt. She'd fallen from his shoulder, where she had been sitting, nearly twenty feet until he had managed to catch her. But the fall had still happened and when he had caught her he felt her head knock hard against his hand.

After having set her down safely on the grass he had taken care of the Decpticon as quickly as possible and raced his ass to Ratchet. Ratchet who was doing many scans on her. Apparently she had cracked her head open upon her fall. Doc Bot patched her up but there was risk of brain damage with any fall and the need to monitor her was essential.

So for now Ironhide just sat in a large chair and watched October. Around her auburn hair was a white bandage and her lovely brown eyes were closed. If he hadn't been there, it that damned gauze was gone, he would have thought she was only peacefully recharging instead of it being a stasis lock. But he had been there, the gauze was wrapped around her head, and she was in stasis lock.

It was in the early hours of the morning when something happened. Ironhide was in partial recharge, his sensors on high alert, when she stirred. He contacted Ratchet and waited for his friend to get there and the girl he loved to wake up. He wanted to hear her dry laugh as she tried to push this off as nothing.

October came to first. Her brown eyes wide as she looked around before landing on him, "hey there, Little Spark," his facial plates relaxed as he called her the small nick name he'd given her for those tender moments. His relieved look didn't last long though. October didn't smile fondly at him, her rosy lips didn't even twitch. She loved that name, she would grin like wild anytime he called her that, so why wasn't she smiling now? "Love? October?"

She said nothing. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she kept it shut. Brown eyes watched him with something close to pity. What was she doing!? Ironhide's thoughts screamed just as Ratchet came in. "October, it's good to see you awake." He said.

"Who are you? What are you?" October said aloud and the mech bots froze. "Why do I feel like I know you guys?" The plea in her voice sounded similar to desperation, but the plea was nothing compared to the anguished wail that Ironhide had been unable to keep in. His spark shattering into thousands of pieces like her mind.

The only femme he loved could not remember him. Tears rolled dow her cheeks as she watched him and something in her felt like it was dying with him. She was supposed to know who he was. That much she knew. That, and that she loved him. Deeply. She just couldn't remember who he or his friend were. "I need to do some tests," Ratchet said tensely. "What do you remember?"

"I don't know. Everything is blurry, but I know some things." October looked to Ironhide. "Please don't hate me, Tuff Stuff, I love you. I- I can remember, I just know it. But right now I can't." Ironhide reached over to her and let his hand cup her. October leaned towards the touch and let her eyes close. This felt right, him and her. Whatever he was it was meant to be. Everything was just blurry, like a youtube video before it's resolution could be fixed.

She knew who he was but just could not put it together. Everything was jumbled. "I have to go," Ironhide said letting her go and getting up, "call me when you are finished."

Ratchet watched the old weapons specialist leave. It was sad to watch his old friend heart broken. "I need to ask you a few questions. "First of which being your name and birthday."

"My name is October, and I'm nineteen years old."

"I need your full name and your birthday, not your age."

"That's all I got, Doc. Like I said, things are blurry. I know a few things and the rest is like looking through a fogged up window. I know my middle name is short but my last name is long like my first. I know my first name but can't think of any nicknames." She let her head fall into her hands. "Have you ever seen a picture so covered in dirt and dust that the layers don't just all come off when you clean it. Like you wipe at it and some of it clears up but the rest is still there yet the more you wipe the more comes off? When I woke up I had no idea who that Ironhide was. While I still don't know him it's a bit clearer. I love him and call him Tuff Stuff. I- I think he's invincible?" She looked up at the bot she knew she considered a friend.

"You do." Ratchet confirmed. "You know it's not true but you want it to be. He's the strongest one of us here, I think. You call him Tuff Stuff because he can always handle what you can not. I think he strong because," Ratchet kneeled down to have his optics level with her, "because he will make it through this. With you. It's hard enough to lose one you consider a sparkmate to death, but knowing she is not only alive but right here yet out of his reach must be the hardest thing he will ever encounter."

"Spark- mate?" Her hand reached up to her heart and Ratchet saw the flutter of the organ. His optic narrowed and he scanned her for something different than mind problems. Her heart beat faster than normal but her body accepted it and survived. It beat as fast as their Sparks pulsed. They couldn't have- he had specifically ordered them not to!

"You spark bounded with him!" Ratchet accused. There were so many unknown variables they still had as of yet to figure out. He had told them not to take this step until he had finished his tests. Could the horny 'children' not wait just a few short years! For all they knew she could have died when her heart sped up. She could still die!

A joyous grin covered her face and her expression was one of pure happiness. What ever being spark bound meant, she loved it. Ratchet monitored her mind and saw that as she thought of something, her mind was healing and reuploading any information it had lost, "yes! We are. Last night, that's when- when. Something went wrong. After we were bound, he made sure i was alright. Then something happened. Something went wrong. I can't remember what. But something happened."

Ratchet clicked at her. The attack. It must have happened right after the two fools bound their sparks. Ironhide must have been distracted and that's how the 'Con got a jump on them. But it also seemed that he bonding had more than just a physical reaction. It could be the only thing keeping her memory from having been completely terminated.

Ratchet began a whole series of different tests after that. For now her mind was working to repair itself. Very much like one of their memory units would. It was possible that the boding had changed a chemical reaction within her systems. Her blood showed a slower deterioration rate already and scanning her head he saw that the wound was pulling itself together at a slightly faster pace than human. She was still fully human, no doubt about that, but her body was trying to compensate for that weakness by making her life longer and healing process faster. To make her compatible with Ironhide.

Thinking of the trigger happy bot, Ratchet commed him. When Ironhide, the now dust covered Ironhide, returned he knew something was different. October looked up at him close to what she had used to. Ratchet moved between the two and leveled his glare with Ironhide. He could not be mad at October, least of all when she was in the condition she was, but the older mech was another story. "Did I, or did I not, tell you not to Spark Bond with her until my say so?"

"What-" was all Ironhide got out before the medic went in a tirade about how dangerous it was. When ratchet began to pace Ironhide made eye contact with October and grinned at her. She replied in kind though she knew not what it meant. Inch by inch her bot lover got closer until he could reach her.

Without hesitation she climbed into his hand and he hid her before scooting back to his original position. Ratchet was so into his speech that he did not notice. He only noticed when Ironhide heaved a sigh, "I'll be back later." Then he left.

"Can you believe him?" Ratchet asked October, "leaving you and in the middle of my- October?" Looking around Ratchet noticed he was alone. The human was no longer on the table and it was easy to put two and two together. Ironhide would not have easily left without her if he thought she remembered him.

Free of the rant at the moment Ironhide lifted his love up to hid face. She moved closer and hugged him as best as she could. "My wee Sweet Spark, have you returned?" he felt her warm tears and knew that she hadn't completely remembered him. Even so he nuzzled closer to her. Nothing would ever change the way he felt about her so why not begin again. If it was necessary that is. "Let us recharge, we both need to rest." It was only as he said this that she realized she was tired.

Sitting in his palm she smiled up at him. She knew that while right now everything was not alright, it would be. October loved him and he loved her. That was all that mattered. That was all that either needed.


End file.
